Black, Scarlet Roses
by Liala liliana lentora
Summary: In a terrible Potions class Hermione is cast back into the past. She meets up with a tyounger Severus Snape. Can she return to the present AND leave the man she loves?HGSS


b **Disclaimer: /**b _I do not own anything Harry Potter. I wish I did though. J.K. Rowling owns all of the characters except Emma and André. You will find out who they are later on._

b u **BLACK SCARLET ROSES** /u /b 

Hermione Granger walked to her most hated class, Potions with her two best friends Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Hermione Jane Granger was a teenage fifteen-year-old girl with bushy brown hair and a quick smile. Harry James Potter was the same age as her with untidy black hair and emerald green eyes. Ronald Weasley was also fifteen with fiery red hair and freckles. Hermione was usually smiling but today she kept her head down as a horrible memory flashed through her mind.

b Flashback /b 

i "Sorry Herms, I'm breaking with you." Cedric Diggory had said two weeks earlier. Hermione was heartbroken, but at the same time, angry.

"Why?" She had yelled tears streaming down her face.

"You're still with Potter and Weasel." Cedric smirked.

"Their friends, Cedric how could you!"

"Hermio-"

WACK! Hermione slapped him in the face and stormed away sobbing up a storm of tears as she left. Hermione ran down a corridor and bumped into P. Snape, the most feared Professor in the whole school. She raised her tear-stained face to look at P. Snape, and received a cold, icy glare.

"What is your business here, Miss Granger may I ask?"

"I w-was going t-to m-m-" She wiped her tears away, "To my common room." She finished and when she received nothing but a 'look' she broke into another flood of tears. Out of the corner of her eye she say P. Snape roll his eyes,

"Stop that noise it's driving me insane!" He snapped.

Hermione just glared, Snape was just too unfair, picking on people all the time!

"What is the matter with you!" She shrieked,

"Nothing, ten points from Gryffindor for questioning a Professor." Snape smirked.

Hermione just turned her back to go the other way to the common room when Snape stopped her,

"Don't turn your back on me!" He hissed mean fully.

Hermione cursed under her breath and turned to face him, her tear-stained face glared at him. She was filled with hate, anger, sadness.

"Snape, you don't know what happened today to me! A lot of students have days like this, filled with emotion, sadness, and you do not give a damn! You do not give a shit for anyone! Every student that is not is Slytherin hates you! I hate you most defiantly, your always picking on Neville, me, Harry, Ronald! You enjoy tormenting people! Have you ever loved anyone? NO! Only your pathetic excuse for a mother! Shit, I wish I had never even met you! Your fucking parents had to make you come alive! Looking like you came from a graveyard! Just leave my friends and me alone! Fuck you Snape!" She kicked his shins and pushed past him storming down the corridor. /i 

b End Flashback /b 

"Herms, were here!" Harry waved his hand in front of her face to break her sad thoughts. True, they had arrived at the dreaded dungeons. Hermione shook her head free of the dreadful memory and entered the classroom. Harry and Ronald took their usual seats but Hermione sat at the desk nearest to the door. She took out her things and hoped that she would never have to face the slimy bastard Snape again. Truth be told she had not seen Snape ever since that encounter in the corridor. Not that she looked at the Staff Table that often, even his seat was empty at the meals. Nevertheless, she was glad because she did not want to see him right know, even though she had to.

"Who can tell me what is the hardest ingredient to collect in the Wolfsbane Potion?" Snape asked curling his lip as usual. To no ones surprise Hermione's hand was up in the air waving franticly. Snape ignored it,

"No one? I'm disappointed." (A/N: Sound familiar? Ever watch Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban?) Hermione stood up hand in the air higher.

"Well….Looks like some points are going to be taken from certain houses!"

"Please sir!" Hermione interrupted, " The werewolf's fur. It can only be taken on the full moon, no duh. The werewolf has to take it out him/her self or it has to be-"

"We don't need to know how to get it Miss Granger, do you pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" P. Snape snapped angrily.

"N-no S-sir…" Hermione said her voice shaking. Snape sneered, advancing on her his hands on her desk.

"Well then stop acting like one Miss Granger I feel the need to talk to you about your behavior after class!" He smirked,

"Leave her alone you fucking bastard!" Harry yelled across the room,

"Mr. Potter you to, 20 points from Gryffindor for swearing, yelling, and talking out of turn!"

"Snape, you treat everyone like that. We all know you are an overgrown bat. You spend your days in the dungeons coming out only to eat, and patrol the Halls." Hermione's quiet voice rang out through the room.

"You're nothing but a fucking bitch that deserves to die. Picking on people, treating them like shit! I HATE YOU! Every single Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and most defiantly, Gryffindor student does! Shit I never want to see you again! I should quit this class, leave this-pathetic excuse of a teacher to teach only fucking Slytherins." She lectured him grabbing her books and shoving them into a bag.

Swinging it over her shoulder, she ran towards the door only to have Snape trip her and she bang into the wall. After a few seconds right in front of the whole class, she disappeared with a blink of an eye.


End file.
